Cupcakes
by XxSugarRushxX
Summary: "You should know by now that mama always gets what she wants," I gave her a confused look then, as she closed the, small, gap between us.


Sam sniffed the air and headed, trace like, towards the Shay kitchen. Carly was making cupcakes, and I do have to admit they did smell pretty good. I followed Sam into the Kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs at the table, being at bit more controlled than Sam. She was standing watching the oven waiting for the ding. DING! It was so loud me and Sam both jumped. Carly looked at us apologetically,

"Sorry, Spencer's been messing around with the oven," me and Sam simultaneously when, "Ah," then glanced at each over, were about to start arguing when Carly pulled the cupcakes out the oven and we both reached for one when Carly slapped our hands away.

"No, not yet, wait until Spencer gets back, I did make them for him after all," she said, and shooed us away. I sighed and turned the T.V on. Sam came over to me, snatched the remote out my hands, and shoved me off the sofa onto the not so comfy floor. I picked myself up and saw that Sam had turned Girly Cow on. Inwardly I groaned knowing that if I actually groaned she'd probably kick me. After Carly had put the cupcakes on a cooling rack she came and sat on one of the side chairs, me and Sam were kind of spread out on the sofa. After about ten minutes of Girly cow the adverts came on and Sam stood up and went into the kitchen. Carly shot after her and watched her, as if daring her to take one. Sam just watched the cupcakes, but without blinking, it's actually pretty creepy. She did it on me once and I swear I was never the same again. Carly was about to break down and let her have one when her mobile rang. Funky-town blasted about the apartment and she answered with her usual, "Hello?"

"Uh huh, ok then. Why were you...? You what? And then...? Spencer, how many times have I told you not to do that?" the way she was talking it was like Spencer was the kid and she was the adult. She hung up and rolled her eyes,

"I've got to pick up Spencer at the local lake. Apparently he wanted to test out his electronic fish zapper and instead electrocuted himself and fell in." Sam and I gave her a strange look and she shrugged as if to say, "I know,"

"Oh and judging by the mood Sam's in unless I give her a cupcake, she'll explode, so yes you can have ONE," expressing the 'one' part. Sam's eyes glistened and she lunged for the kitchen table. Just before Carly walked out she went, "Oh and Sam, don't kill Freddie," but Sam was too absorbed in choosing her cupcake to take much notice.

I went over and selected a cupcake, and looked up only to find Sam, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked her,

"I wanted that one!" she wailed, and I smirked, I could have some fun with this. I looked at my cupcake; it was chocolate flavour and was the only one that came out perfect. I held it to my mouth and took a bite out of it. Her bottom lip quivered and she sulked when I took my next bite. I had just taken my last bite when she came over to my side of the table and clenched her fists. I took a few steps back but I collided with the counter and she was right in front of me.

"You should know by now that mama always gets what she wants," I gave her a confused look then, as she closed the, small, gap between us, I closed my eyes and hoped she would hurt me too bad. What happened was very far away from what I thought was going to happen. I felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes to find Sam was kissing me. I was blown away then I realised what she was doing. She snuck her tongue into my mouth and stole, bit by bit, the last bite of cupcake I had. When she had got the cupcake she didn't pull away like I thought she would, in fact, she deepened the kiss. That was when I realised I was enjoying it. She was, obviously, the first one to get tongues involved. It was at that moment when, simultaneously, I realised we were making out in the middle of the Shay kitchen and then Carly and Spencer walked in. Carly cleared her throat and me and Sam jumped back from each other like we had been shot by lightning. I turned a bright red and judging by the way Sam had her head bent, so had she.

"So, I let you into my home, I give you my cupcakes and how do you repay me? You get together two weeks early!"

"What?" I know what when Spencer jumps about going, "You owe me twenty bucks, hand it over!"

"You were betting on when we'd get together?" Sam asked appalled. They both nodded, while Spencer's was a happy nod, Carly's was an angry nod, but then she smiled again.

"Who knew it could take something as little as cupcakes to get two people together, huh?" Just like Carly had said, who knew?


End file.
